Superconducting digital technology has provided computing and/or communications resources that benefit from unprecedented high speed, low power dissipation, and low operating temperature. A typical goal in the implementation of a superconducting circuit is very high-speed manipulation of data (e.g., tens of Gigahertz) in a manner that is very power efficient and minimizes losses through temperature. Superconducting technology can implement qubits to store quantum information. One example of a qubit is a phase qubit, which can be configured as an LC resonator, such as formed from an inductor shunting a Josephson junction. A control circuit can be employed to write to the phase qubit and a readout circuit can be employed to read a quantum state from the phase qubit.